Beedrill Honey Tastes Mighty Yummy
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Ash and Misty meet a Beedrill Keeper
1. Chapter 1

**Beedrill Honey Tastes Mighty Yummy**

**Chapter 1**

Ash, Misty and Pikachu were still hiking through the Viridian Forest and of course, Misty was still complaining about being hungry.

"Ash, when are we going to eat? I'm starving" Misty complained.

Ash then looked into his bag.

"Bad news Misty, were out of food"

"WHAT! OUT OF FOOD!" Misty yelled

Just then a Beedrill swooped past Ash and Misty, which made Misty scream

"JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS HORRIBLE FOREST; IT'S FULL OF TOO MANY CREEPY BUGS!" Misty wined.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex. It told him Beedrill was a bee type Pokémon and has powerful stingers

Suddenly a chubby little girl with red hair in 2 pigtails and freckles, wearing a green T shirt and Jeans came out of nowhere.

"Hey did that Beedrill scare you? I do apologise" asked the little girl

"Was that your Beedrill?" Asked Ash

"Actually, it was one of my sisters Beedrill, she breeds Beedrill for making honey" The little girl answered.

"Oh I almost forgot my name is Sophie, I'll take you to me and my sister's cottage in the Viridian forest" Sophie Introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Ash, and this is Misty and my Pikachu"

So Ash, Pikachu and Misty followed Sophie to a little cottage. Just then a really nice smell went up Ash and Misty's noses.

"Wow smells like somebody's baking a pie of some sort" Ash blurted out.

Just then a loud rumble was heard.

"Wow you hungry again Misty?" Asked Ash

"That wasn't my stomach this time" Misty responded.

"Oh sorry, that was my stomach" Sophie blushed.

"Wow for a little girl you do have such a loud stomach" Misty complimented.

Sophie's stomach rumbled again.

*MMNNNGGG* rumbled Sophie's stomach.

Let's go inside, am sure my sister will be making lunch now.

So inside the cottage, they saw an older girl who looked a bit like Sophie, but less chubby and had her hair let down and wearing a red Kimono

"Ash, Misty this is my sister Anna" Sophie introduced.

"Hi Anna" Ash and Misty introduced themselves.

"Hope Sophie didn't bother you" giggled Anna.

"No she was no bother" Ash smiled.

"She told us that you breed Beedrill for Honey"

"That's right" said Anna.

"If you want, after dinner I and Sophie will show you where we keep the Beedrill"

"No way!" Misty barked

"Bugs are icky and disgusting"

"Don't be so rude!" snapped Ash to Misty

"Of course we would like to see where the Beedrill are kept"

"Very well" smiled Anna,

"I am now making lunch if you would love to join us"

"Yes please" Ash and Misty said happily at the same time.

And so Misty, Sophie and Ash sat down and Anna gave them a plate with 4 pieces of yakitori each and a bowl of rice each.

After lunch Anna told Ash, Misty, and Sophie to put on a special outfit so they didn't get stung and told them to meet outside.

Outside there were Beedrill Hives.

There was thousands of Beedrill flying in and out the Hives .

"The hell with this" Misty yelled"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled Ash,

"WERE IN SAFTEY GEAR SO WE WON'T GET STUNG!"

"I TOLD YOU, I HATE BUG POKEMON!" argued Misty

"Fine "bee" like that" Ash snorted.

Anna showed the honeycombs the Beedrill used to make honey; they were a lot bigger than most bees use.

"Want to see where the Kakuna's are kept?" Anna Asked

"Yes please" responded Ash

And Anna took them to a cellar where it was dark and cold.

Anna turned on a light and there was Kakuna hanging side by side next to each other.

Misty became more nervous

"It's ok" Ash whispered to Misty, grabbing her hand.

"You're going to be fine with me"

Then they went back outside.

"Hey, where do you keep the weedle?" Ash Asked

Just then Misty felt something hairy crawl up her leg.

Just then Misty let out a really loud scream"

"Misty, it's only a baby!" Snapped Anna.

"Ugh she is so immature!" snarled Ash

"WHO YOU CALLING IMMATURE!" yelled Misty, who then slapped Ash for that remark.

"Well, we just let the weedle roam free in the garden" Anna replied.

"Now who wants to taste some Beedrill Honey?" Anna happily asked.

Misty's eyes sparkled and her mouth drooled.

"ME" yelled Misty

So Anna made Ash, Misty and Pikachu some Beedrill Honey on toast.

"This is delicious" Ash chirped happily

"PI PI PIKA" Pikachu squeaked happily

"I know I might hate bug Pokémon, but this is yummy" Misty admitted.

Meanwhile in the sky, Team Rockets balloon was hovering above.

"Twerps at 3 o clock" Jessie said sharply, while looking into her binoculars

"But look, while were at it, lets steal those beedrill and there honey" Suggested James.

"Beedrill Honey is pretty tasty" Meowth hinted.

Meanwhile back down on ground, Anna showed Ash, Misty and Pikachu the storeroom where they kept the pots of honey.

Team Rocket was watching from above so they knew where to strike.

And so, Team Rocket and Meowth slowly landed there balloon nearby and walked straight towards the cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beedrill Honey Tastes Mighty Yummy**

**Chapter 2**

Team Rocket headed towards the cottage, when a swarm of Beedrill charged straight at them.

Jessie, James and Meowth then ran and hid inside a tree.

"Ok plan B" Panted Jessie

"We attack from the sky!"

So Team Rocket went back to there balloon and tried there invasion from the sky.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu were tucking into some Beedrill Honey on toast when Ash noticed one of the hives was floating in the sky.

"What the…." Ash wondered to himself

He then stepped out for a closer look, and then he noticed a robotic arm attached to it.

"WHO GOES THERE?" Yelled Ash

Then he noticed the robotic arm was coming from the Meowth Balloon.

It was Team Rocket.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash barked

"What do you want this time?" Misty snapped

"Prepare for trouble" Jessie sang evily

"Make it double" James added

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth ended

"Oh no you don't" Ash snarled

"Go Pikachu, use thundershock" commanded Ash

Pikachu charged towards the balloon and then leapt at the balloon with sparks coming out of his cheeks.

But as soon Pikachu was about to use thundershock, a robotic hand grabbed him and brought him into the balloon

"We'll take your Pikachu too" snarled James, who then stuffed Pikachu in an electric proof jar.

"CHUUU!" CHUUU!" "CHUUU!" Pikachu screamed while using thundershock in the jar, failing to break the jar.

"Meowth, go get us some of that honey!" Jessie ordered

Without saying a word, Meowth then leapt from the balloon holding a long pipe and ran towards the store room.

"Misty, make sure Meowth doesn't steal any of that honey!" Ash prompted.

Anna then gave Misty the key to the store room.

So Misty ran towards the store room.

"Ash then turned his hat and pulled out a Pokeball from his belt"

"GO PIDGEOTTO" Ash called out

"PIDGEO" Called out Pidgeotto.

"Use quick attack on that balloon"

"GO KOFFING" James called out, throwing a pokeball

"Koffing!"

"Sludge attack now"

Koffing then spat out black sludge at Pidgeotto

"KOFF!"

It was a direct hit at Pidgoettos face

Pidgeotto then spiralled down towards the ground.

Meanwhile in the storeroom, Misty had just entered and noticed Meowth grabbing jars of Beedrill Honey and stuffing them into a sack.

"Jessie, turn on the pipe!" Meowth then said into a walkie talkie, and a large vacuum came from the pipe

"NOT…SO…FAST!" Panted Misty

"STARYU, I CHOOSE YOU!"

"USE WARTER GUN AT MEOWTH!"

Staryu then blasted a jet of water at Meowth, which pushed him into the pipe, sucking him back to the balloon.

"That was easy", Misty chuckled to herself.

Just then Misty's stomach rumbled.

*LRRRRGGG* Misty's pudgy belly rumbled loudly

"I'm so hungry" she thought to herself, clutching her belly

Then misty realised she was in a storeroom full of jars of Honey.

Misty then licked her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beedrill Honey Tastes Mighty Yummy**

**Chapter 3**

"Pidgeotto return" communed Ash, aiming his pokeball at Pidgeotto, who lay on the floor unconscious.

A bright red light came out of the pokeball and Pidgeotto was back in its ball.

"Any more Pokémon?" Jessie taunted rudely.

Team Rocket were helping themselves to the hives with there robotic arms from the hot air balloon.

"What attacks does Metapod have?" Ash wounded.

And without thinking, he called out Metapod.

Team Rocket was gobsmacked when they saw the Metapod.

James sent out a robotic hand to grab Metapod.

He then took a closer look.

"PFFT what a useless Pokémon" James then snorted. And hurled Metapod back towards the ground with his right hand like a spear.

Ash then dove to the ground to save Metapod; he managed to catch Metapod in his hands.

Just then Metapod then split open.

"Metapod…no" Ash panicked

James had gone too far this time, Ash thought to himself

Just then a bright white light came from the slit in Metapod, and out came a Butterfree.

"Whoa…What's that!" gasped Ash

Ash then pointed his Pokedex at Butterfree.

It told him that Butterfree was a butterfly Pokémon and that it had scales to protect it from water.

"Alright Butterfree, use quick attack at that balloon!" Ash commanded.

"FREEE!" Butterfree chirped and charged straight at the balloon.

Butterfree hit the balloon with no mistake and flew straight through it, putting a hole in the balloon.

At that point, Meowth rolled from the pipe into the balloon basket, knocking Jessie in the ankle, causing her to drop Pikachu to the ground below along with the Beedrill hives, and then the balloon zoomed into the distance with Team Rocket inside yelling "Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!"

The glass hit the ground and smashed, setting Pikachu free.

"PIKACHU! You ok buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu while picking him up.

"Pi-pikachu" Pikachu responded, feeling relived he was out of the jar.

"Well done Butterfree" Ash praised.

"Butterfree return"

Ash aimed his poke ball at Butterfree and a red light came out and brought Butterfree back into its poke ball

"Oh dear" Anna sighed as she noticed the hives had smashed as the hit the floor.

"These will take forever to replace"

"Let's hope Team Rocket hasn't stolen any honey"

So Ash, Pikachu, Anna and Sophie went into the storeroom.

Anna had a spare key; she then turned the key and opened the door.

"Oh no… they haven't" Anna began to weep.

The storeroom was full of empty honey pots laying every ware.

"Anna, I'm sorry" Ash comforted.

"Guess they got away this time"

Just then they heard a loud groaning noise coming from the back of the storeroom.

Ash, Pikachu, Sophie and Anna went to the back of the storeroom and found Misty lying on her back with honey round her lips and her belly popping out over her shirt.

"I'm so stuffed" Misty groaned, rubbing her belly.

Anna and Ash then looked gobsmacked.

"YOU!" yelled Anna

"YOU FAT GREEDY PIG!"

"EATING ALL MY HONEY"

She then turned around to Ash

"SO IT WAS YOUR FAT GIRLFRIEND WHO TRASHED THE STOREROOM!"

"Hey! She aint my girlfriend and you have no right to call her fat!" Ash argued back

"RIGHT, YOU AND YOUR FAT GIRLFRIEND GET OUT OF THIS FARM AND OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!" Anna roared.

"UP YOU GET FATSO!" Anna screamed at Misty

So then Misty then stood up and waddled out of the storeroom with Ash.

"NOW GET LOST!" Anna screamed

"AND DON'T COME BACK! YOU OR YOUR FAT GIRLFRIEND!"

And so Ash, Pikachu and Misty continued through the Viridian Forest onwards towards Pewter City.

**To be continued….**

**The End**


End file.
